Kaguya
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Hakuzuki and his wife Seina discover a child from the Moon and decide to raise her as their own and name her Kaguya. She wants to remain in her life with her beloved Seiya but her parents want her to be a princess
1. Moon

I present to you, she who has brought peace to our Galaxy at last, Princess Kaguya!" Luna called out.

Kaguya stood and was crowned by her two advisors, refugees from the now fallen planet Mau. A place ravaged by something called 'Chaos'. A shadow crossed the dark Princess face, but passed. In her rule she would be sure to join the Heaven's factions in an Alliance. As the music began and she was pulled into a dance, even she started to forget that this was her coronation party.

But so did they all. For one moment in history, the Mercurians with their powerful healing powers did not argue against the warlike Jovians, who hailed as the Grigori, and had a much more warlike way of dealing with things. No, it was something about the Moon itself that quieted the dispute to a dull roar. Enemies became rivals and rivals became friends.

Xxx

For a cosmic deity to come down from the heavens to the blood soaked earth was a crime. Kaguya knew this. And yet she could not help it. The moonlight touched the earth, and she also touched it, tears falling for the human race. It was snowing, but the ground still ran red with blood.

She called upon her wings to make themselves invisible. It would be best if no one knew what she was.

_Goddess, Goddess,_ it echoed in her head. _Make this world clean. Stop the bloodshed._

She stared up at the glowing orb that was the clear full moon, her spirit home. "Are you telling me to rescue a planet with no star?"

_Its star waits for you. It needs your nurturing, Kaguya._

Her long dark hair pooled at her feet as she stepped onto the balcony. Her eyes, echoing the moon in appearance and glow, suddenly turned toward the door.

Her body shrank and she became tiny, the size of bamboo.

Little Bamboo.

What an odd name she would have.


	2. Bamboo Cutter

Hakuzuki, a bamboo cutter, was working in the bamboo patch, cutting down stalks. This was his lot in life.

Suddenly he saw a bright light coming from a cut stalk of bamboo.

What was that?

Hakuzuki stumbled over and saw her; a tennyo—a celestial maiden.

She was in the stalk of bamboo, a tiny celestial maiden, and she was beautiful.

"Why you must be a goddess." Hakuzuki said. "Princess Kaguya. That is your name."

The maiden nodded, and climbed into Hakuzuki's hands, yawning.

"I will take good care of you, Princess."

Hakuzuki hurried home where his wife Seina was waiting.

"What is that you have, dear?" Seina said. "Such a beautiful glow!"

Hakuzuki opened his hands, revealing the celestial maiden.

"The Princess Kaguya."

Seina gasped. "A gift from the kami above."

"My little Princess." Hakuzuki lifted her into the air.

The moonlight hit the beautiful celestial maiden and the glow pierced their hut.

Blessed


	3. Mother

Isn't she a beautiful little Princess!" Hakuzuki said, staring at her.

"Oh? Well I'm the one who'll raise her." Seina said, affectionately patting the maiden, who just yawned.

"Raise her? She's already a perfect little princess." Hakuzuki said, pouting.

"No no no! Don't be silly, there is more to raising a child than you think. Right?" Seina looked at the maiden, who nodded. "Here let me take her... Oh!"

The maiden glowed, and transformed into a little baby, looking for all purposes like a human girl except for the glowing silver crescent tattoo on her forehead, which quickly faded into a silver mark.

"Don't just sit there! Go find a lenghth of cloth or something warm I can wrap her in!" Seina said.

Hakuzuki ran around the house like a chicken with his head cut off, finally grabbing a cloth and handing it to his wife.

"Don't be upset, sweetheart. We're gonna take very good care of you. I promise." Seina crooned to the baby.

"Will this work?" Hakuzuki said, holding out the cloth.

"There, there! You're gonna be just fine. That's a good girl!" Seina patted her.

"What's happening? What's going on?" Hakuzuki said, staring at the baby.

"Can't you see? She wants me to be the person who raises her!" Seina said happily. "Bring me one of the good baskets, please."

"Alright! This is really strange, you know. I mean think about it... What if she's a woodland

spirit or something?" Hakuzuki gaped wide-eyed at the baby.

"What does she look like to you?" Seina asked.

"A little baby, of course." Hakuzuki replied.

"That's right!" Seina confirmed, tickling the infant.

"But she was a beautiful princess just a moment ago!" Hakuzuki protested.

"Well I have to believe thats Heaven showing us what a beautiful princess she's going to become someday when she's all grown up." Seina said proudly.

"You're right!" Hakuzuki smiled.

"Of course. So that means we have to raise the baby properly right from the start." Seina chirped.

"Yes, that must be it. I see." Hakuzuki said.

"I'm glad you understand." Seina smiled.

"I'll be right there helping!" Hakuzuki grinned. "Wait! We have to find a breast for her."

"That's why I'm taking her to a wet nurse." Seina smiled.

"Yes, I heard there was a new baby in the woodworker settlement. Is that what this is for?" Hakuzuki indicated the basket.

"Yes, we had to bring a gift." Seina patted the basket.


	4. Moving Day

Seiya ran towards their house. "Do you really have to go, Little Bamboo?"

"I'm sorry Seiya!" Kaguya said. "Papa wants me to be a princess."

"A princess." Seiya made a face. "But it's more fun to roll in the mud."

"I'll always remember rolling in the mud with my Seiya." Kaguya said.

Seiya pouted. "I'll come with you. I'll protect you—be your guardian. Me and Taiki and Yaten all will. We'll train and become your guardians—you'll see!"

Tears fell down Kaguya's face. "My very own guardians."

"That's right! We won't stop until we can protect you—princess!" Seiya leaned on the carriage. "You won't be alone!"

Kaguya kissed his cheek. "It's a promise Seiya. If you protect me...and save me...I'll make you my prince."


	5. Coming of Age

Kaguya sat as her handmaids fixed her hair and make up and readied her clothes.

She sat behind a screen listening to the party.

A party for her, to talk about her beauty.

But she was not permitted to attend.

No one could see her.

She had no more friends, she barely even saw her family anymore.

She stared into the small necklace she had kept.

Seiya.

Would he wait for her?

Would he try to be her prince?

Was this planet really worth all this sorrow?

She looked up at the moon.

But love was so sweet.


	6. Suitors

Kaguya watched as the arrogant men came to visit her.

Five men to be exact.

She couldn't really see beyond her screen.

Was one of them her Seiya?

One way to find out.

"Five items. Treasures. If you can find one of these items for me, then I will be your bride." Kaguya said. "The stone bowl of Buddha, Jeweled branch from Hōrai, robe of the fire rat, Jewel from the dragon's neck, and the swallows cowry shell."

Kaguya smiled. "Let it be known that I will marry whoever can find even one of these items."

Kaguya knew that only one of these items, the robe of the fire rat, existed, and it was in Seiya's possession.

He would find her

She believed in him.


	7. Race for the Bride

Throughout all of Japan, a race was on.

Everyone wanted to gain one of the listed items, to make Kaguya their bride.

People were selling their services to quest for the items for big money employers who wanted Kaguya.

All the while, Kaguya gardened and sang softly to herself.

She knew that only one of those items was real.

Kaguya knew that Seiya would hear her veiled call and come for her.

To take her from this wretched place.

And when he won the right to have her, no one could deny him.

Kaguya placed the flowers in a vase by her bed.

The race was on.

Xxx

Meanwhile a young man entered the city, carrying with him a small parcel.

He looked up into the window of the palace where Kaguya looked out.

"Little Bamboo..."


	8. Robe of the Fire Rat

Kaguya sat behind the screen as the only young man who had found a passable item came forth with his presentation.

"I have found for you, the robe of the Fire Rat." He said.

"Is that so?" Kaguya said. "Then throw it in the fire. If it comes out intact, then you have indeed won."

The man did so, and Kaguya reached out her hand and snatched the cloth.

"S-Seiya?" Kaguya said.

"Have I won, Little Bamboo?" Seiya smiled. "It has taken some time, but I have become a fearsome warrior worthy of your hand."

"You were always worthy of my hand, Seiya." Kaguya said. "I decree that I shall marry this man!"

Little did she know, the moon shone down upon her, calling her home


End file.
